Real Life& Gaming Life
by The Writer Of The FanFiction
Summary: Maka And Soul are a weapon and meister pair(who are obviously in love) but what happens when they meet in a video game(a vrmmorpg) world as different characters? will they realize who they are or will they be oblivious and still fall in love with each other. (Note similar to SAO but they are not trapped in the game they just meet up in the game and fight)
1. So it begins

Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own soul eater ll leave that to ya imagination.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

"Signing on" maka whispered as she pulled the nerve gear down on her head. In the other room of their apartment Soul was doing the same thing.

They had entered the world of battle. Where they fought with an array of weapons. Maka being a sythe meister in the real world wanted to try something different so she choose a thin sword but not as thin as a fencing sword.

Souls choose to be a duel wielder. Soul's in game name was Eater. Maka's in game name was Serrie. (IDK XD).

Their characters were completely different from their real selves (at least souls). In real life were soul had red eyes and white hair in the game he had black hair and crystal blue eyes. Maka was taller in the game had long blond hair; her eyes were the same green.

Serrie and Eater first met at the town where everyone in the game starts. Maka had been running trying to get to the first floor before anyone else when eater saw her and ran after her. He pulled her back and she landed on top of him. "SSSSSEEERRRIIIEEE KICK!" Serrie shouted. (Had to be some kind of connection)

"What did you do that for?" Eater shouted.

"It's what the idiots deserve when they grab me," Serrie said smirking to her self inwardly._ Heh just like in the real world with soul.__  
_

"How do you know where to go?" Eater asked fully recovered from the kick. _She kind reminds me of Maka. _

"I did research on the game before it even came out, it was tough cracking the code into their secret pages but Heh I'm a wiz with stuff like that" Serrie Gasped and covered her mouth _ERG! He just reminds me so much of soul!_

"So you're a hacker…Cool" Eater said to Serrie who blush was obvious.

"Now that you know my devious secret I can't let you wonder around and tell other people," Serrie told him as she grabbed his hand.

"Whoa let go of me!" Eater shouted as Serrie took him to the portal to floor one.

"Would you rather play the game as a solo player or team with me? In the end I don't care I can stand as a solo but you, you aren't going to last long without my help," Serrie said as Eater jumped back from a beast that was trying to attack him.

"Hmm, you remind me of someone I know in the real world." Eater said as a monster jumping front of him (is he starting to figure it out all ready... that is not gonna happen...smiles evilly and runs off). Serrie killed the beast with ease. "Okay I've decided to team with you," Eater said as he stuck out his hand. Serrie shook her head remembering that this was the same think soul and her did.

Serrie saw the time on her menu then said "I have to go same time tomorrow?" He nodded his head the Serrie logged off.

Maka sat their staring at the ceiling of the bed, little did she know soul was doing the same thing. "Who is he" "Who is she" they both unbeknownst to each other said at the same time. Maka heard a light knock on the door. she jumped up panicking and threw the nerve gear under her bed.

"Yes soul?" Maka asked trying to slow her heart down. _If soul knew he would tease me. _(how right she is but wonder what she would do if she found out...hmmmm)

"Are you going to make dinner im starving," soul complained from outside the door. Maka picked up a book and walked to the door she opened it quickly and when soul saw what she was going to do he tried to run but it was to late Maka had already slammed him with one of her famous Maka Cops (A Serrie Kick and a Maka chop all in one day, Wow just wow soul stop making them mad XD)

Maka walked around souls not moving body and into the kitchen to prepare food.

Soul woke up to see dinner on the table and Maka looking at him with an interested look "Hmm that is the longest you have been out for one of my chops, (Shes Maka So She dont Need to say her name).

Soul holding his head went and sat down at the table. "It was one of your hardest ones yet, keep that up there will be a law preventing you from have books at all." soul said smirking as he shoved food into his mouth.

Maka leaned over the table and said "You really think that some law would keep me from books," Soul paled visibly. Maka sat back satisfied. _Wow just wow Maka trying to make me fall more in love with you?_ soul in his mind said.

after soul was done with dinner Maka washed the dishes then watched t.v till soul went to his room muttering "Better get some sleep" Maka crept up to the door and waited until she heard even breaths. Maka then walked to her own room and pulled out her nerver gear. "Well Eater let us see how is better," Maka said as she strapped it on.

"signing on" Maka silently whispered.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Heh perfect way to end a chapter sorry for the shortness of it.

tell me if i should continue or should just quit.

like and review.

~ Maka9Evans ~

P.s. How would you feel if tsubaki or Blackstar entered the gaming world?


	2. Others

Hey guys im back with chapter two of Real Life& Gamng Life.

Disclaimer- Dont own soul eater...Wish i did though

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

"Signing on" Maka whispered as she logged on the the game. When she got in the game she checked her friend list to see if Eater was on. He wasn't but Tsu was (Tsubaki) she messaged her. Hey Tsu i see you've just joined my world" Serrie typed through chat. Tsu requested to telaport to her. When she appeared she looked almost the same except she had read hair instead of black hair.

"Maka you look amazing!" Tsu said as she pulled her into a hug.

"Tsu you cant use my real name here. In the game i an Sirree," Serrie said while invinting her to a party.

"Huh who is Eater?" Tsu asked when she was in the party.

"Oh he is another gamer who followed me and i accidentally revealed that i hacked a little bit, so i basically forced him into teaming up with me," Serrie said as Tsu's

eyes glossed over. "What"? she asked.

"Just don't cheat on soul K'ay?" Tsu said as she regained her self.

Serrie blushed then said "Soul doesn't like me and i don't like him," _Shut up Maka you know that is a bold faced lie. Maka's inner self said. _

"What ever you say," Tsu said as she rolled her eyes. "You ready to fight and put those hacks to good use?" Tsu said as she killed a beast.

Serrie smiled Evilly "You know it,"

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

(OUT OF GAME)

Before Maka logged out both her and Tsubaki reach lv 20. She looked over at her clock ad saw that it was 6:00 AM! "Crud (Don't ask just Don't)" Maka silently yelled as she quickly got dressed in her usual outfit and began making breakfast. "SOUL GET UP!" Maka yelled in her loudest voice. When soul came out Maka was near falling asleep

"You okay?" soul asked as he sat down and began to eat.

"Y-Yeah why?" Maka asked while suturing.

"you look like you are going to fall asleep. Where you up all night reading?" Soul asked concern in his eyes.

"Y-Yeah i just finished a book" Maka lied through her teeth.

"You have been up all night," Soul asked as he looked at the clock and saw it was 6:30. _Perfect she can dry off and get changed_. soul said in his mind as he threw cold water on Maka.

Maka had fire in her eyes. " MAAAAAAKKKKAAAAA CHOP!" Maka yelled while hitting him with a book she found under the table.

"Hey that woke you up didn't it?" Soul yelled while grabbing his head.

"I guess. I'm going to go get changed," Maka said as she walked into her room.

5 minutes later Maka was walking out in a new change of clothes. "We better go i'm not messing my perfect attendance record up". soul chuckled at her. _She's so cute when she is mad. _

{10 minutes later at school}

Tsubaki walked in with BlackStar looking as tried as Maka. she sat down next to her. "You okay? Why are you so tried?" Maka asked all ready knowing the answer though.

Tsubaki's head snapped up and she put on her happy face. "Don't worry about it," Just then BlackStar jumped up on the desk.

"A GOD'S GODDESS DOES NOT GET TIRED RIGHT TSUBAKI." BlackStar laughed and was laughing as Maka threw a book at his head and he fell off the desk.

"Normally i would freak out and help him but im to dead tired," Tsubaki said as she layed her head down on the desk.

"Tsubaki, Maka why are you tired? Did you say up all night thinking about giraffes?" Patty asked as she sat down next to Tsubaki.

"I'm not tired, and i was reading, i wouldn't wake Tsubaki though," Maka said as she checked to see if she was sleeping. She was.

"No giraffes?" Patty asked in her child voice

"No sorry no giraffes," Maka said just as Stein walked in.

"All right everyone, the lesson plan was to dissect some birds but i found spirit sleeping in the teachers lounged so we are going to dissect him," Stein said.

Just then Maka hopped up and yell "BEST CLASS EVER!"everyone turned and looked at her she looked unaffected by their stairs she was just to hyped to dissect the good for nothing father she had.

"MAAAAkKKKAAAA SAVE DADDY FROM THIS MEAN MAN!" spirit shouted.

"I'm sorry but i shouldn't talk during class" Maka said as she sat back down in her seat. She was fully awake now.

Soul,Liz ,Patty, Tsubaki and kid just shook their heads at her (BlackStar is still knocked out). "What you tell me you would jump at the chance to dissect the person you hate," Maka whispered to them. they shrugged their shoulders.

{After School at home}

"Soul i' going to be in my room doing homework so don't bother me," Maka said as she walked into her room and locked the door.

When Maka went in her room Soul rushed into his room and put on his nerve gear. He signed on and Serrie was already logged on and waiting for him. He balked when he saw her level. "Level 20! how long where you on last night?" Eater asked jut then Tsu appeared next to Serrie.

"Eater this is Tsu she was up leveling with me last night," Serrie said introducing Tsu to Eater. _She was eyeing eater I feel like i know him._ Tsu said in her mind. Just then a red haired boy appeared next to soul.

"OK this is AStar(BlackStar) he is new like me," Eater said just then AStar opened up his mouth.

"SO THIS IS THE HACKER YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT HUH EATER!" AStar shouted. Which earned him a Serrie kick and Eater a Serrie kick as well.

"WHAT WAS THAT KICK FOR!" Eater shouted at her Serrie got instantly asgitatted and started yelling at him

"I SAID NOT TO TELL EVERYONE YOU KNOW!" Serrie shouted back at him.

Meanwhile Tsu and AStar were laughing at them. "they remind me of two people i know in real life," Tsu said to Astar.

They stopped fighting and Maka Sent them each a guild request. "Eats? Thats what you are going to call the guild HAHAHAHAH" AStar shouted.

"It is a combination of all of our names you idiot" Serrie said to AStar.

"I think its cool" soul muttered. Serrie froze and blushed.

"T-Thank you," she told him. "Okay Tsu lets get these players leveled up," Serrie said toTsu who nodded her head then pulled out her chain weapons.

"COOL im a chain master too!" AStar yelled. Serrie kicked him.

"Don't hit on her AStar. Lets go level Eats," Serrie Yelled at them.

Three hours later Tsu and Serrie had leveled the AStar and Eater up to mach their level. Serrie checked the leader boards and saw that they were the highest level players in the game. "Way to go guys" Serrie told all of them.

"Okay everyone same time tomorrow?" they all nodded then logged out.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Out of game

"Soul i'm making dinner now anything you want in specific." Maka said as she out the nerve gear away.

"Whatever it doesn't madder," soul shouted as he walked out his room and turned on the T.V

"Okay if you say so" Maka said as she started cooking spaghetti. 20 minutes later soul and her where sitting down eating. "So what where you doing while i was working," Soul looked up at her not knowing what to say.

"Soul you okay?" Maka asked with worry in her voice.

"Y-Yeah i was just playing a video game with BlackStar" Soul told Maka who froze.

"W-What g-game?" Maka asked while slowly eating her food.

_Did i just give away it! DANG think think! _"Some game on the X-Box" soul said coolly. Maka visibly relaxed. "You okay Maka you look a little red." Soul told her which made Maka blush even more. _She is adorable when she blushes._ just then Maka's magical book came down on his head. "What did i do now" soul wined.

"Your teasing me," Maka said simply. _Wish he wouldn't tease me. _Maka thought.

"So you were studying the WHOLE time" Soul asked suspiciously. Maka blushed and then Maka Chopped him. Just then BlackStar crashed through the window.

"SOUL MAKA I'M BORED PLAY SOME GAMES WITH ME!" BlackStar yelled as Tsubaki came running apologizing about him.

"BLACKSTAR YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT WINDOW!" Maka shouted at him then she pulled out a book and Maka Chopped him.

"I am terribly sorry for him he wanted to play some games and im too tried to deal with him," Tsubaki explained to them. Maka nodded her heading agreement, but she wanted to do more leveling tonight as well.

"Come on Tsubaki you can lay down in my room while BlackStar and soul play on their game systems. Tsubaki nodded her head and followed Maka into her room.

"So G.M what does it feel like running Eats?" Tsubaki asked as she flipped down on to Maka's bed.

"Well as long as the other two dont cause trouble i think we could excel and beat the game. Do those two remind you of someone?" Maka asked. Tsubaki nodded her head but looked like she was near sleep. "Just go to sleep already Tsubaki." Maka said to Tsubaki who was already asleep.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

After Tsubaki and BlackStar left and Soul and Her said good night. Maka pulled out her nerve gear and signed on. When she entered the game she waited for Tsubaki who appeared in a matter of minutes. "You ready to Level so that when we meet up with the others that we can take donw fl 1 boss?" Maka asked Tsubaki who nodded her head and pulled out her chain weapon. Maka smirked the said "Lets go"

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Maka again got out of the Game at 5:00. She was tried but she knew if she fell asleep that she wouldnt wake up so she decided to take a freezing shower to wake her up. She made breakfest for soul the called him out.

"Up again reading?" Soul asked Maka when her saw the dark circles under her eyes. She nodded her head and returned to eating.

"If you even think of throwing water at me i will Maka chop you into next year," Maka mumbled to soul who had his hand on the glass. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 till seven. "Come on soul' she said as she stood up and put her hsoes on. He nodded her head and followed her out the door.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Me- You know Maka you shouldn't be up all night playing games

Maka- Shut up!

Me-like

Maka- and review!


	3. Exhaustion

Disclaimer- I do not own soul eater. if i did mah favorite couples would be together.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Every night for the past week Maka has been up playing the video game. after school She, AStar, Eater and Tsu are playing then after Soul goes to bed maka is up leveling with Tsubaki. And you know what they are only on floor 3. The no sleep is really getting to Maka and Tsubaki. And BlackStar and Soul are getting worried.

"H-hey soul!" Maka yelled. Soul was imdeatly in her room

"You okay?" he asked worried. He could esially see the exhaustion in her face.

"I don't feel good, i think i am going to stay home today." Maka told soul whos eyes went wide. His meister never missed school. but he nodded his head and said 'okay'

when he left Maka plled out an alarm clock and set it to where she would wake up before soul got home.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

"Hey soul! Where is Maka? Its not like her to miss school," BlackStar asked Soul when he sat down in his seat. Soul noticed that Tsubaki want here either.

"She hasnt slept in a week." Soul told BlackStar in which his eyes widened.

"Tsubaki hasn't as well!" BlackStar exclaimed.

"Oh well maybe they have been up late talking to each other. (almost o the dot soul)." soul muttered. "How are you liking that video game?" Soul asked BlackStar.

"Its cool! I think the G.M has the hots for you," BlackStar laughed at soul who blushed.

"Not like i would ever go for her," Soul muttered.

"Of course you wouldnt you got Maka. Who you are deeply in love with." BlackStar whispered to Soul (BlackStar whispering are cows flying!)

"I do not even if i did she has been distancing herself locking herself in her room," Soul told BlackStar just as stein walked into the class room.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Maka woke up an hour before soul was to come home and she felt fully rested. She grabbed the phone that was on her desk and called Tsubaki.

"Hey Tsubaki"

"..."

"Yeah i can tell you just woke up"

"..."

"Yeah ill be on after Soul gets home from school"

"..."

"Yeah see you in game" Maka said as she hung up. She got out of her bed and tipped toed around the apartment, not looking for anything in particular.

Maka saw a feint light coming from Soul's room. _Heh well he's not here might as well see what is in there._ When Maka walked into the room she saw the feint glow of Souls Tv. (Thought she was going to find the nerve gear huh?) "Heh silly soul shouldn't leave your stuff on" Maka turned the T.V off and walked out of the room.

"Hey Maka i see that you are feeling better." Soul said as he walked in 20 min later.

"Yeah im fine but im going to go lye down till dinner," Maka said as she got off the couch and spilled popcorn on the floor. "Really popcorn really" Maka yelled at the mess that was on the floor. Soul rolled his eyes and went over and bent down to help her pick up the mess. their fingers brushed slightly and Maka blushed furiously. _I'm blushing again. Maka cut it out! _

"All right all done!" Maka exclaimed. As she looked up. she saw soul's face was a mere few inches away from hers. Maka imminently pushed herself away from soul and got on her feet. "W-well I-i'm gonna G-go L-lye D-down." Maka stuttered. _hmm whats up with Maka?_ soul asked in his mind. He saw her walk into her room and shut the door.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Serrie was waiting for a while before Eater popped up in the Game. "Yo what took you so long?" Serrie asked as soul sat down next to her.

"Had to clean up a mess my room mate made," Soul told Serrie. She froze. _No he can't be!_ Serrie exclaimed in her head. "There was pop everywhere!" soul laughed. Serrie relaxed just then Tsu, and AStar appeared.

"Hey guys! ready to take on this Floors boss?" Serrie asked everyone. They nodded their heads and they all took off towards the dungeons.

20 minutes into the boss fight.

"Tsu back Star up Eater get over here," Serrie yelled at them. They barley had taken half of the bosses help down. Just then they got the boss down to half health and the boss went crazy changing its fighting style to attack like crazy. Serrie couldn't block all of the attacks so the boss swooped in and slashed her leg. Serrie looked down and saw pixelated blood coming from the wound and it hurt like hell. She screamed and began slashing at the beast like a mad women.

"Serrie!" the Three members shouted as Serrie landed the final attack on the boss clearing the level for them.

"I'm fine lets just return to base," Serrie said as she fell forward.

Eater saw Serrie looking like she was about to feint so he ran to her side and caught her just as she fell. "Lets get her back to base," Eater told Tsu and AStar who nodded and pulled out their return bottles.

"I AM FINE!" Serrie exclaimed. She couldn't figure out why they wouldn't let her get up.

"Serrie you just healed from a major cut on you hip you need to lye down," Tsu instead.

"I wont get up and walk around but i will sit up so i can speak to you guys," Serrie informed them as she sat up in the bed. "I will not be able to attend the Saturday sessions. The reason I need to catch up for sleep on those day. Every night i stay up and play this game so i'll need a day to sleep. Next i found a hack that allows me to disable leveling when i am not on. So when i am not on Saturday dont see it as a way to surpass me because i won't let that happen. Thats all. i Have to log out now bye!" Serrie said as she logged out the game leaving them with shocked faces.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Maka signs off the Game and puts her nerve gear away. She decides to check on soul, but when she does to stand up she feels a sharp pain go through her side. She looked down and saw a long gash on her leg. "Great you get hurt in the game you get hurt in real life seems fare. SEEMS FARE!" Maka mumbled as she walked to the bathroom trying but failing at not limping. When she got in there she bandaged her leg up then went out to make dinner.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Me- Maka Are you all right?

Maka- yeah its just a cut.

Me- can you even walk?

Maka- Y-yeah

me-lets test it

Maka- Wha?

Maka's papa- MAAAAKKKKKAAAAA

Maka- You all better Rate&review because i am going to hurt her.

Me- sticks tongue out


	4. Need ideas

hey guys Maka9Evans here.

* * *

i really want to include Liz, Patty, and Kid in the game but i am unsure on how to do so. I think the game needs bad guys. Don't worry though if i do that the would still be friends in real life. I just think their has to be something else. I'm just having trouble with how to put them in. We all know that if the game is asymmetrical that kid will freak ergo reveling his cover. Patty would go on nonstop about giraffes and Liz wouldn't be able to kill anything. *Rubs temple*

Leave a review if you know what i should do.

Thx! and take care!


	5. Hurt

disclaimer-

Soul- what you did to Maka with her father wasn't cool at all

Me- Says the guy who can't ammit his feeling to Maka

Soul-not cool

Me- no but is was funny

Soul- She doesn't own **Soul Eater**

Me- Had to bring that up...

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

_Serrie had logged on an hour before their usual playing time, so she decided to talk to some people. She saw three people coming her way and she saw they were all in the same guild. "Hello!" Serrie said cheerfully. She noticed there were two girls and a guy. one girl was short with curly red hair and that she was a magic user, and the other was tall with long blonde hair that made her look like a model was a magic user as well. The guy on the other hand looked like he wanted to burst about saying something. (kid)_

_"HOWDIE!" the short girl said (patty)_

_"I am sorry about her this is our first time playing," The tall and pretty girl said putting her hand over top of the shorter girls mouth (liz). "YUCK! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LICK ME RAINIE!" the tall one said to the girl named ranie._

_"I'm sorry i didn't catch all your names," Serrie said to them, and they looked at her._

_"Oh i am Lizzie, this is Rainie, and the guy who looks like he is going to burst is Death, and he is our guild master." Lizzie said, and Serrie nodded._

_"I am Serrie the guild master to eats. my members should be on any time now," she said looking at the clock on her menu. Just then AStar appeared._

_"WHO IS THIS SERRIE! ARE YOU LEVELING WITH SOMEONE ELSE!" AStar shouted._

_"IF YOU DO NOT SHUT UP I WILL HURT YOU" The guy named Death yelled._

_"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING THE GREAT AND POWERFUL ASTAR!"_

_"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" and they contuined to yell at each other. Serrie saw Lizzie ws trying to get death to calm down. just then Death pulled out a gun and shot AStar in the foot._

_"I feel much better," Death said. Serrie walked over to AStar who was jumping up and down holding hs foot._

_"Calm down! it didn't even touch your foot" she yelled, then Eater, and Tsu entered._

_"You Tsu calm him down." Serrie said while pointing at her, and tsu walked over to calm him down._

_"Oh here are my other guild members, This is eater, that is Tsu, and you already meet AStar," Serrie said._

_"What is the name of you guild" Eater asked_

_"Souls," Death said to Eater who nodded._

_Serrie laughed. And they looked at her. "Inside joke," she said, and she stopped laughing. _

_"Well we have to fight on the fourth floor, see you guys later." and they walked off._

that was one week ago.

{present time}

They are fighting the fourth floor boss, and Serrie got hurt again. Serrie had just been slashed again opening the cut that was on her leg. "SERRIE Get back before you get more hurt." Eater yelled at her.

"Like Hell," she said her body weight resting on her sword.

"We got you!" said a voice behind Serrie.

"YEAH!" it was Lizzie, Rainie, and death.

Serrie's eyes widened. "You shouldn't be on this floor, unless you are hackers!"

"You want help or not?" Death shouted firing his gun at the beast.

"Fine! Eater over here. Tsu, and AStar over there. Lets kill this thing" Serrie shouted. Serrie and Eater fought side by side perfectly in tune with teh others movements.

The bosses health dropped to yellow but it strengthened its defense. "Lizzie, and Rainie we need an opening think you can create one?" Serrie asked and they nodded beginning to cast their spells. Serrie, and Eater saw the opening and slashed at the beast till it died.

{After battle}

Serrie got her wound wrapped up and was sitting up waiting for them to speak. "Are you three hackers?"

"Yes," Lizzie said, and Serrie looked at her guild with a smile. She stuck out her hand. they looked at it in confusion.

"Would you be our allies?" Serrie asked. "I am a hacker as well, a good one a that, but if you dont want to get sold out you better tone it down a little if you become to big to fast you will get noticed by the Game Masters. So Allies?" Serrie asked again.

"Only if you can stop AStar from yelling all the time," Death said.

"If i could dont you think i would have done that when i first met the guy," Serrie said

"Oh what the heck, sure Allies," Death said as he shook Serrie's hand.

"Yay! first allies," Serrie said and she got up she screamed, and eater rushed to her side, "Im fine i put to much pressure on my leg that is all," Serrie said looking at eater.

"Serrie you shouldn't still be in pain after getting attacked," death said crossing his arms.

"It is my punishment for Hacking at least that is what i call it, i can deal with it, the next time i log on it is fine," Serrie said waving it off. She looked at the clock and said "I have to get off now see you all later, Tsu can you give them the times we get on and play," Serrie said then logged off

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

out of game

Maka took the nerve gear off and checked her wound, and sure enough it was reopened. It looked deep. Maka limped to the bathroom, and grabbed the first aide kit. "Thank Goodness i took a first aide class," Maka muttered. she put something between her teeth and began to stitch her leg up. after five minutes she had put in fifteen stitches. Maka cleaned her hands and wiped the floor up. she rushed to her room to change her clothes. "if this keeps up what will happen if i get cut somewhere else?" Maka Muttered to herself. She opened the door to see Soul. "yes soul?" Maka asked.

"I was wondering when diner is going to be ready," Soul said looking a little embarrassed.

"I am getting ready to make it now," Maka said as she pushed passed soul

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

_that was weird._ Soul thought as Maka pushed past him and went to the kitchen. "Hey Maka you okay?" Soul asked and Maka nodded her head. "We have a mission to night right?"

"Yeah" she said then she picked up the phone, an dialed someone "Hey Tsubaki, Soul stir this for me," Maka said as she walked out of the room. She came back two minutes later.

"What was that about," Soul asked giving the spoon back to Maka

"i had to tell her something, Soul pour the noddles in the drainer." Maka said and soul nodded taking the pot off the stove. "Thank you," Maka said as soul put the pot back on the stove. Five minutes later they were eating. "the mission says a pre-kishin has been hanging outside of death city, and it is our job to kill him," Maka Said.

"Okay. So what were you doingin your room? Homework i guess," Soul said.

"Nah i was on the computer playing a game Tsubaki showed me, What about you?" Maka asked

"Playing X-box with Blackstar," Soul said and just then there was a noise of something hitting against the window.

Maka snickered, and soul looked at her. "What did you do?" Soul asked

"I replaced the window that BlackStar broke with glass that doesn't break on impact. That with teach him to mess with my windows," Maka Said and soul go t up and opened the window, and sure enough BlackStar was passed out and Tsubaki was trying to wake him up.

Soul helped Tsubaki pick him up and place him on the couch. "I am sorry about him" Tsubaki said

"Don't worry i was hoping he would do that so he would feel the pain that happens when you break my windows," Maka said still eating her dinner.

"BlackStar is coming around" Soul said going back to his food.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" BlackStar shouted.

"That BlackStar is glass that doesn't break on impact." Maka said putting her plate in the sink.

"WHY THE HECK DO YOU HAVE THAT!" BlackStar Shouted.

"Simple you broke my window" Maka said while taking soul's plate.

"you didn't have to get glass like that" BlackStar muttered.

"What are you here for?" Soul asked BlackStar while pulling his favorite drink out of the fridge.

"I want to hangout," BlackStar said.

"We cant right now BlackStar we have a mission," Maka said walking into her room.

"CAN YOUR GOD AND GODDESS COME WITH YOU?!" BlackStar asked.

Maka came back out in her 'hunting gear', but she was missing her long jacket. Soul and Maka looked at each other. "You have a problem with it?" Soul asked.

"As long as he is quiet the Pre-Kishin we are hunting is dangerous, he is a weapon and he has camouflage skills." Maka said strapping her boots up.

"Maka where is your jacket?" Tsubaki asked.

Maka pulled out a jacket but it didn't have the longness her other jacket had. "I don't want to trip over my jacket." Maka simply said.

Soul laughed at the thought of her tripping, and he got a Maka Chop for it.

"Let's just go" Maka said and they all left.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

They found the Pre-Kishin in an hour but Maka was right it was very dangerous. "Witch hunter" Maka yell as she slashed at him, She killed him but not before she was attacked on her leg (Bad day for Maka Huh?). Soul went to his human form and ate the soul. he didn't realize Maka was hurt. "Soul," Maka coughed out.

"Yeah Maka," Soul asked and turned to look at her.

"I'm hurt soul," Maka said and she passed out.

"MAKA!" soul shouted and picked her. He saw a large gash on her leg. it went down to a little above her ankle.

"Soul we need to get her medical attention," Tsubaki said and soul nodded and they took off the the Schools Nurse.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Soul, Tsubaki, and BlackStar rushed in and asked for Stein.

"What happened?" Stein asked as he rushed into the room.

"We were fighting a Pre-Kishin and she got hurt" Soul explained quickly to stein.

"All right everyone out," Stein said and they all left.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Soul, Tsubaki, and BlackStar sat in the hallway for an hour before stein came out, and they all stood "She is fine you can go in." Stein said and they rushed past him.

When they entered they saw Maka's whole leg wrapped in bandages. Maka was looking at them "Stop looking at my leg like that you three. This was my fault, i should have guarded myself better." Maka said to all of them. "The good news is i can be released tomorrow the bad news is i will have a bad scar." Maka Said quietly, and they all looked at her.

"Maka why do you sound fine with this?" Soul asked in a whisper Maka almost didn't hear it.

"Because i am fine with it. I can still walk and run so in the end the only bad thing is a scar." Maka said while sitting up. "You guys should go home and get rest so that you are fully rested," Maka said.

"Maka i am going to stay here" soul said and Maka threw a book at him.

"you are going home to rest," Maka said and soul walked out of the room with BlackStar.

"Maka how are you really?" Tsubaki asked, and Maka let a tear slip out of her eyes.

"I am FINE for the most part but i can already tell soul is going to blame himself for this," Maka said ans Tsubaki nodded.

"Maybe the reason soul will blame himself is because he has feelings for you." Tsubaki said quietly making Maka glare at her.

"Just because i have feelings for soul doesn't mean he has them for me." Maka said and Tsubaki looked at her and smiled.

"You just admitted to having feelings for soul" Tsubaki said.

Maka blushed "N-no i didn't" Maka said defensively.

"Yes you did Maka" Tsubaki said.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Me-Yay! you admitted to liking soul Maka!

Maka- N-No i didn't

Me- yes you did

Maka- Shut up!

me- no

Maka- R

Me- &R

Maka, Me- byee


	6. Emotionless

Disclaimer-

Me- YOU LOVE SOUL!

Maka-Shut up!

Me- You can't make me

Maka- Wanna bet

Me-I could kill you off

Maka- You would never

Me- Keep it up and maybe i will

Maka-She Doesn't own soul eater, THANK SHINGANAMI FOR THAT!

Me- Had to pull that huh!

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

"Put me Down!" Maka shouted as Soul carried her bridal style to their apartment.

"Gladly you are to heavy," Soul said as he put Maka down on the couch.

"SOUL!" Maka said pulling her book out of its hiding place.

"Hey i just carried you all the way up here," Soul said pretending to be out of breath, in all honesty Maka was one of the skinniest girls he knew.

"fine only this time ill let you off, only if you take me to my room," Maka said and soul came to pick her off the couch. He dropped her off in her room then left saying something about making something to eat.

Maka crawled out of her bed and grabbed her Nerve Gear. Maka put it on her head and signed on. When she got on she saw no marks were on her leg, but she could feel some pain when she moved fast. Tsu signed on first and ran to hug her.

"i am fine Tsu the others should be on soon," Serrie said sitting on a rock. Just then the rest of her guild and the souls guild appeared.

"Floor five mission reach level fifty to fight the boss," Serrie said pulling out a sheet of paper with words on it. They all nodded their heads and headed out.

Serrie was slower then usual today because of her wound. After a while they noticed she wasn't working as well as usual. "hey Serrie are you okay?" Rainie asked putting her weapon away.

"I am fine i must be slowing you all down" Serrie said and they stared at her in shock.

"No Serrie you don't slow us down you are the strongest out of all of us," Tsu said trying to comfort her.

"i am sorry but i have to log off early," Serrie said and she left leaving them completly stunned.

"What is wrong with her?" Death asked.

"It is personal information Death and she would kill me in game and out game if i mentioned anything," Tsu said "We all should just log off her hacks will keep us from leveling," Tsu said and she disappeared.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

After lying there for a couple of minutes Maka took the Nerve Gear off and returned it to it's hiding spot. She then crawled out of her bed and crawled to the door. When she got there she tried to stand and walk but she screamed and fell face forward on the floor. She just let out all of her tears then.

Soul had just logged off the game when he heard the sound of someone crying. He darted out of his bed and when he left his room he found Maka face forward on the floor crying. He bent down. "Maka are you alright?" He asked and she shook her head. He lifted her up and carried her to the couch. "Maka why are you crying?" He asked.

"The stupid floor hurts why is it wood instead of carpet," Maka said starting to return to her self. soul smirked._ Why do you build your walls?_

"Maka why are you hiding your pain, it is okay to cry," Soul said and Maka shook her head.

"No soul it isn't okay to show fear or any emotion it makes one look weak," Maka muttered as she fell asleep. _So that is what she is afraid of?_ soul thought in his mind. Soul bent down and kissed her. After a few seconds he pulled back, and smiled. He got up and went into the kitchen. i_ defiantly want to kiss her when she is awake._ Soul thought in his mind.

Soul heard a knock on the door and went to open it. "Hey Tsubaki," Soul said as he opened the door but she pushed past him and ran over to Maka.

"Hey Maka are you all right?" She asked and Maka sat up on the couch. "Soul carry her to her room please," Tsubaki asked and i did as i was told

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

"Tsubaki," Maka said as soul left the room. Tsubaki jumped up and began checking Maka's wounds.

"Maka when you get hurt in the game do you get hurt out in the real world?" Tsubaki asked and Maka wouldn't answer "MAKA!" she shouted

"Yes Tsubaki i do and i feel the pain in the game as well," Maka said and Tsubaki glared at her. "But you can't keep me from playing the game, i have come to far to lose the game now!" Maka exclaimed.

"Maka if this keeps up what will happen when your in game character dies?" Tsubaki asked

"Tsubaki i am a hacker if you realized my H.P never drops below yellow. I can't die in the game," Maka told her but Tsubaki didn't seem convinced. Maka sat up and tried to stand up.

"Maka if you stand up you will open up your stitches!" Tsubaki exclaimed trying to hold Maka down.

"TSUBAKI I DON"T CARE!" Maka shouted and pushed Tsubaki's hands off and stood up. Maka saw the look in Tsubaki' eyes. "TSUBAK DON"T YOUR Dar-" But she was cut off by her yelling

"SOUL!" Moments later soul was in the room glaring at Maka, and Maka was glaring death at Tsubaki.

"Bed now," Soul said to Maka pointing at the bed. Maka shook her head and backed up into a wall. "MAKA GET IN THE BED!" Soul shouted.

"No! I don't want to be bedridden!" Maka yelled as soul came closer to her.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have gotten hurt, Bed NOW!" Soul yelled as he picked her up and layed her down in the bed. but Maka wasn't having it she kicked and punched him.

"NO!" Maka yelled and she noticed Tsubaki was enjoying watching them. "TSUBAKI YOU WILL PAY!" Maka Yelled as Soul tied her down to the bed. _WHERE DID HE EVEN GET ROPE FROM!_ Maka yelled in her mind.

"There that should hold you," Soul said as he finished tying the rope.

He then left the room.

"That was hilarious!" Tsubaki said as she sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Oh You think so!" Maka exclaimed, and Tsubaki nodded her head. after a while Maka saw that Tsubaki fell asleep. _Best not fall asleep Tsu!_ Maka thought.

You see a few months ago after the Kishin was killed Maka mastered the ability to transform herself into a weapon. No one knew but Maka. She Transformed her hand into a sharp point and cut herself from the ropes. Maka then took the ropes and tied Tsubaki up. All though Maka had extreme pain lacing through her leg all she cared about was getting revenge. She saw that soul had fell asleep on the couch. She walked slowly and quietly to the couch and tied him up with some chains (LOL Where did she get those from). With the makeup she had brought from her room she painted his face then took a bunch of pictures. After her revenge was done she walked into the kitchen and passed out from the pain.

Maka woke up too the sound on soul yelling "MAKA!" Maka pushed herself off the floor and slowly walked to where soul was chained up.

When Maka got there she started laughing at the sight. Soul was fuming. "Don't tie me up and then you will be sa-" But Maka was cut off by her own scream.

"MAKA!" Soul shouted as he watched his meister fall to the ground in pain. After five minutes of crying Maka stood up her face showing no emotion at all. "Maka are you all right?" Soul asked as he fought against the chains. _Were did she even get these!_ Soul exclaimed in his mind.

"I am fine soul, i will untie you then i will go lay down," Maka said with no emotion in her voice. When Maka bent down to untie him he saw there was no life in her eyes. When he was free Soul grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"Maka you aren't FINE" Soul exclaimed and Maka didn't make in reaction. Tsubaki walked out of the room and ran to Maka. "Tsubaki there is something wrong with her!" Soul yelled making Tsubaki flinch, but Maka was still blank.

"We need to get her medical attention!" Tsubaki exclaimed and ran to get Maka and Soul's coats.

{} {} {} {}

"Professor Stein!" Tsubaki exclaimed as Soul carried Maka into the nurses office.

"What is it?" Stein asked as Soul set Maka down on the bed.

"Maka isn't acting like herself!" Soul exclaimed and Stein walked over to her.

"Maka are you all right?" Stein asked her.

"I am fine," Maka said with no emotion at all.

"You are right she seems to have no emotions at all. I wonder what caused this?" Stein asked no one in particular .

"I can tell you what happened," Soul said and he began explaining.

{} {} {} {} {}

"I see. Hmm it shouldn't have caused this change though," Stein said after soul replayed the events.

"What can we do for her?" Tsubaki asked stein while looking at her best friend who was staring off into space.

"Honestly i do not know. Maka needs to fight whatever this is but there is a chance she doesn't want to fight it either," Stein said earning confused stares from the weapons. "Maka may be content in the state she is at. She feels no pain and she can still move around and think. She just doesn't have any emotions at all," Stein told them.

"What can we do to help her?" Soul asked this time.

"Show no negative emotions around her. If you do it will make her stay in this state," Stein said and he noticed Tsubaki was crying. "Tsubaki she can't see you cry,"

"Can everyone leave real quick i have to say something to Maka," Tsubaki said and they nodded and left. "MAKA AlBORN!" Tsubaki exclaimed, making Maka look at her friend. "When people say have no fear or All we need is a fearless leader they don't mean it! Maka snap out of this! What about the game HUH! You just told me you weren't going to quite! Maka Just snap out of it," Tsubaki cried and then ran out the door.

Tsubaki's speech didn't have any affect on Maka.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~} 

Me- Hope youliked this chapter

Maka- Yeah who doesn't like seeing an emotionless me,

Me- I was talking about soul kissing you when you were sleeping

Maka- Shut up!

Me-Nope!

Maka- R&R

Me- Till next time

ME & Maka- Byeee


	7. Tournament

Disclaimer!

Writer- You okay Maka?

Maka- I am fine *robot voice*

Soul- Don't believe her

Writer- I don't believe her, this is how i wrote her.

Soul- *narrows eyes* You. Did. This. To. Her.

Writer- *holds up hands* soul think about what you are doing.

Soul- She. Doesn't. Own. Soul Eater... Run writer

Writer- *Takes off running* *soul follows*

Maka- I am confused by this?

* * *

It has been two weeks and Maka Hasn't changed one bit. Though she was still playing the game. "Serrie!" eater shouted as Serrie got slashed across her arm. They quickly finished the mini-boss so that they could check Serrie's injuries.

"It doesn't hurt," Serrie said as Tsu freaked out how deep it was. _She is probably going to come over right after our gaming session_. Serrie thought.

"Serrie this is a bad wound," Tsu said still freaking out.

"YEAH SERRIE YOU DON'T HAVE TO PULL THE "IT DOESN'T HURT" CARD AROUND YOUR ALL MIGHTY ASTAR! NOT EVERYONE IS AS AWESOME AS ME!" AStar shouted making Serrie glare at him.

"I am fine," Serrie grounded.

"I thought you said you feel intentness pain when you get hurt," Death commented looking a little tense. He then screamed and shooted his guns at a tree that was falling over. (Lol it was asymmetrical)

"Shut up death," Serrie said angerly. Tsu looked at her this was the first emotion she has shown in a week. "they are having a gaming tournament tomorrow," Serrie said looking at the news letter that had popped up.

"Should we enter it?" Lizzie said looking at not death but Serrie. Although the are from different guilds everyone knew Serrie was the boss.

"IT would be a great opportunity," Serrie commented and Rainie and Lizzie jumped in excitement. Serrie held up her hand and said, "but doing this we could risk getting found out about the hacks,"

They dropped there heads, then Rainie jumped up and down. "We don't have to worry Serrie You are the best hacker there is!" Rainie commented.

"T-thank you," Serrie said quietly. Then Serrie looked up and Smiled for the first time in a week, "Then lets do it Souls eats," She said sticking two fingers out. And they all did the same creating a star like figure (Think of Love Live)

* * *

Maka pulled the helmet off her head and blood dripped down on her face. Sure enough there was a long gash across her arm. Maka sat there staring at it. Sure enough Tsubaki was climbing in her window with band-aides and needle and thread. "Alright Maka your arm," Tsubaki quietly commanded, and Maka handed her, her arm. Tsubaki cleaned the blood off her arm and Pulled out the needle and thread. "Maka this might hurt so bite on this," Tsubaki commanded giving Maka something to stick in between her teeth. Sure enough Maka bit down hard on the fabric almost tearing it into. After Tsubaki was done, she cleaned up Maka's bed. "Maka I am getting worried this time you had to have eight stitches put in. Sooner or later soul is going to notice, and when he does it will be all hell. Especially if he sees the one on your back. By the way I need to check those stitches,"

"No he wouldn't worry like that," Maka commented and watched Tsubaki go still.

"Maka i don't know if you realize this but soul cares for you more then you think." Tsubaki said as she came to stand in font of her blonde headed friend. "Now take your shirt off so i can check your stitches," Tsubaki commanded and Maka turned around and pulled the shirt off. The sight was horrible. There where twenty stitches from her shoulder to her hip. There was slight blood oozing from the cut along with some puss. "Maka if this keeps up i'll have to tell stien," Tsubaki said and Maka stiffened.

"Please don't We have the tournament coming up and i can't risk losing. Please Tsubaki don't say anything. Once the tournament is over and it i get hurt then you can tell the world, but till then Tsubaki don't say anything," Maka pleaded with Tsubaki who sighed and nodded her head.

"Hey Maka are you back to normal?" Tsubaki asked.

"Are you dating BlackStar?" Maka asked Tsubaki who blushed. "Yep you are, yeah i feel a little bit more like myself," Maka commented and Tsubaki hugged her but She accidentally touch Maka's back, making Maka whimper in pain.

"I'm sorry Maka!" Tsubaki silently exclaimed.

"It's okay why don't you help me make dinner?" Maka asked and Tsubaki aloud the change of subject.

* * *

Soul walked out of his room to here His Maka humming something. 'yeah yeah i said my Maka i am used to it i seem to say it a lot in my head nowadays,'

"What are you two making?" Soul asked the two girls , and they turned and looked at him and they both had smiles on his face. Soul ran up to his Maka 'see i said it again' "Are you back to normal Maka?" Soul asked, and Maka nodded her head. 'i would kiss you right here right now but Tsubaki is here,' i thought in my mind up i settled for hugging her from the side. For some reason he knew not to hug her normally.

"Well Me and Tsubaki made chicken Parmesan, on spaghetti," Maka said cheerfully, just then BlackStar bursted through the door making it fly across the room. "BLACKSTAR!" Maka shouted 'yep shes back to normal' BlackStar shrunk down hearing the anger in Maka's voice.

"Don't Hurt me i was just looking for my goddess!" BlackStar yelled and Maka put her book down.

"Fine but you pay for the new door," Maka said and she put the book back to were ever it came from. "Alright time to eat," Maka said and we all sat down at the dinning table. Just then Blair came into the room and for fun transformed into her human form witch was naked, making Soul throw his head back with a nose bleed,

"So uncool," Soul muttered as Maka walked over to the naked cat lady.

"Blair," Maka said in a deathly calm voice, just then she reached out and grabbed Blair by the neck and shoving her into her room. everyone stared at her wide eyed. "What?" She asked and went to eat her food.

"Maka you just threw a naked Blair into her room," Soul said still dumbfound by it.

"YEAH USUALLY YOU HIT SOUL WITH YOUR MAKA CHOPS!" Blackstar said laughing.

"I could care less what soul thinks about when Blair is around," Maka said shrugging her shoulders.

"Maka I don't like this i would rather get beat then let you think that i think of doing nasty things with Blair," Soul said looking Maka in the eyes.

"Whatever I know you do all men do," Maka mumbled around her food.

"Maka not all men are your dirty cheating father!" Soul exclaimed, and Maka looked up at him. Soul pulled her up from her chair and gave her a big bear hug. His mistake he touched her back. She screamed in pain and would have fallen to the floor if souls arms hadn't been there. "Maka are you okay?" _think of something Maka._

"I think i am fine when you hugged me my leg touched the table. Its kinda sore right now," Maka explained and soul nodded in understanding. _Thank goodness_, The rest of the night Maka caught Soul watching her every few minutes. After soul and BlackStar went into soul's room to play some games Tsubaki followed Maka into her room. "My back hurts," Maka admitted.

"I told you, that you need medical attention," Tsubaki said crossing her arms.

"I can't not yet Tsubaki" Maka said and Tsubaki nodded her head.

"I understand but if you get hurt in the tournament the moment it is over i am taking you to get medical attention." Tsubaki said and Maka nodded her head.

"I am fine we should get some rest because of the tournament tomorrow," Maka said as she flopped down on her bed, and fell asleep instantly.

"Night Maka just don't push yourself tomorrow," Tsubaki whispered as she left Maka's room.

* * *

{Next day}

"You all ready?" Serrie asked her group.

"You know it," Eater said smiling showing a big smile.

"Hands in then," Serrie said putting two fingers in. They all did forming their weird smile. They all were nervous, they usually stayed away from other players. They walking into the Colosseum, and everyone was watching them. Everyone knew who they were, because they were the top players in the game.

"Everyone welcome the top two guilds, Eats, and Souls." The announcer said loudly, and if people weren't watching them before they were now. "The top player being Serrie!"

Serrie walked forward, with the two guilds following her. "Hello everyone, I am Serrie the Guild Master of eats!" Serrie said loudly.

"All right this first fight is G.V.G you can choose one guild to be allied with you!" The announcer said, and Serrie turned to the two guilds.

"Lets do this!" She shouted.

"First up is Eats, Souls, against Legendary, and War Heroes!" The announcer shouted and the four guilds took there place.

As the fight started everyone was amazed by the team work eats, and souls were showing. The other two were yelling at each other, were as Serrie's two guild were quiet and only made head nods and motions with their hands. They took Legendary, and War Heroes down in ten minutes. "Winner Eats, and Souls!" The announcer shouted.

{thirty minutes later}

"And the over all winner... Eats, and Souls!" "Now we will be moving on to P.V.P!" "First up Serrie against Tsu!"

Serrie and Tsu took there stances, Tsu was a good opponent. but Serrie still took her down. "That was a good battle Tsu!" Serrie exclaimed as she helped Tsu up.

"That was fun Serrie," Tsu said and smiled. "You go on too win it!"

"Next up AStar against death!"

Death one, because AStar just went on about how awesome he was.

"Eater against Lizzie,"

Eater one, because Lizzie was afraid of Eater messing her hair up.

"Rainie against Serrie!"

Serrie and Rainie's battle lasted long then the others because Rainie really wanted to win, But Serrei wanted it more, and Serrie beat Rainie.

"Eater against Death!,"

Eater won because he exploited his fear of things being untidy.

"Final battle Eater against Serrie!"

Eater and Serrie took up their battle stances. "Serrie you ready for this," Eater taunted.

"You bet Eater!" Serrie said and jumped back as Eater made the first move. "Haven't i told you wait for the enemy to make the move?" Serrie taunted.

Eater growled "If i hadn't made the move we would be standing here the whole day,"

"Okay for me," Serrie said and block one of Eater's attacks. Eater saw an opening and hit Serrie hard cutting across her chest. Serrie screamed in pain and jumped back several feet. "Oh Eater shouldn't have done that," Maka said between her teeth trying to keep from screaming in pain. Serrie gathered power and hit Eater with an attack that she hadn't shown anyone yet. Eater lost and fell to the ground smiling. After she was crowned winner Serrie fell to the floor in pain.

"MAKA!" Tsu yelled and ran over to Serrie were she was crying in pain.

Her guild members looked at her in shock. "Did you just say Maka?" Eater questioned and looked at the girl who was creaming in pain.

"Shut up eater!" Tsu yelled.

"Tsubaki get over to my place now!" Serrie shouted and logged out.

Everyone who was in the two guild were frozen in place. "I have to go! Maka is hurt!" Tsu shouted and logged out. Eater freaked and logged out.

* * *

"MAKA!" Soul shouted and ran into Maka's room. He saw Maka was bleeding and he ran over to her. "How the hell did this happen!" Soul exclaimed

"MAKA!" Soul heard Tsubaki shout as she ran into Maka's room, and her eyes widened. "Maka oh my gosh! We need to get you medical attention. I told you that something would like this would happen if you continued to play that stupid game!" Tsubaki yelled. "Soul carefully pick her up and try to avoid her back!" Soul nodded and carefully lifted Maka up.

"What is going on!" Soul asked as Tsubaki and Soul ran out the apartment.

"Maka and me have been playing a Vrmmorpg, and when Maka's character Serrie gets hurt in the game she gets hurt in real life. I am afraid that this cut will kill her," Tsubaki said in a rush. And soul was frozen.

"I did this to her?" Soul asked and Tsubaki turned and looked at him, "Tsu i did this to Maka, because i am Eater,"

"It doesn't matter right now because right now Maka's life is on the line!" Tsubaki shouted and soul nodded and continued to run.

* * *

Thank for reading!

R&R

Bye bye for now!


	8. Ending & Beginning

Disclaimer!

Soul- I hope Maka is okay

Writer- Weeeeelllll

Soul *Glares at writer* WHAT!

Writer- I'm scared

Soul- if anything happens to Maka you will be

Writer**- I Don't own Soul eater**

Soul- Thank goodness for that, she would kill us all off

Writer- no i wouldn't!

Soul- SUUUURRRREEE

* * *

Soul and Tsubaki continued to run tll they found stien.

"What in death's name happened to Maka?!" Stein asked taking Maka from soul.

"JUST HELP HER!" Tsubaki shouted startling and confusing everyone. Stein nodded his head and took Maka into the room so they could look her over.

"TSUBAKI WHAT IS WRONG WITH MAKA!" BlackStar yelled as he bursted into the waiting area, with kid, Liz, and Patty behind him.

"Maka is in intensive care right now," Soul said looking worried.

"What happened?" Patty asked trying to figure out who she needs to kill.

They all looked at Tsubaki who sighed. "It is hard to explain,"

"Just explain" Soul said quietly, still blaming him self for Maka getting injured.

Tsubaki took a deep breath and then said, "Awhile ago me and Maka started playing a VRMMORPG, Maka's character name was Serrie, and mine was Tsu. She was the guild leader of Eats, and we were allied with Souls but everyone knew Maka was the one who ran the guilds. For some unknown reason when Maka got hurt in the game she was injured in real life. Maka Has a cut on her arm, and one on her back going from shoulder to hip. I tried to talk Maka out of playing the game but she wouldn't listen. So i had to keep it a secret. She promised me if she got in injured in the tournament that she would go to the hospital. I didn't think that she would get injured this badly," when Tsubaki finished explaining she hung her head low.

"This whole time, Maka was Serrie," Liz said.

"That is a surprise," Patty said.

"The symmetry of that game was horrible!" Kid shouted and fell to the floor holding his head.

"This is all my fault i hit her too hard," Soul said and they all looked at him.

"Soul no! you had no way to know that she would get hurt!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

Just then Stein walked out the room, They all stood up and ran over to him. "Maka has fallen into a Coma,"

"When will she wake up?!" Patty asked yelling loudly.

"we don't know it could be in an hour it could be in a month. The cut hit very close to her heart, and other Vidal organs." Stein said and they hung their heads.

"Can we see her?" Soul asked and Stein nodded his head, knowing no matter what he said that weapon would be in their with Maka.

They all rushed in there, and were frozen when they saw Maka. She was all bandaged up (Think like soul except waaaay worse). They walked over to her lowly as if they would awaken her by moving to fast. "Maka," Soul whispered as he walked over to her and gripped her hand. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault,"

"Maka is a strong girl Soul she can pull through this," Kid said and they all looked at him nodding in agreement.

"What if she slips into madness?" Soul asked quietly.

"If she dies then we do everything in our power to get her back!" Patty exclaimed and they all nodded.

* * *

Maka was floating and it was red all around her. she looked at herself and saw that she had no cuts on her. She pulled her legs up and began to cry. Just then she heard a faint voice "Its all my fault Maka," Maka knew it was Soul.

"You idiot," She whispered. She had known Soul was Eater since she got hurt from the Pre-Kishin attack.

{Flash back}

_Soul was out at the store buying bandages for Maka. Maka was just starting to walk around again. (Day after she fell into an emotionless state). She had heard a faint noise come from Soul's room. She decided to check the noise out. When she walked into the Room she saw the Nerve gear sitting on his bed. _

_Maka dropped to the floor in shock as she realized who Eater was. The first thing being Souls full name was Soul 'Eater' Evans. Second the way he acted in the game. And all the times about with his roommate. _

_Maka smirked to herself. "Heh Eater i know something about you now," (Remember Maka doesn't have much emotions at this time. Shes slipping in and out of feeling things)_

{Flash back ended}

Maka smiled remembering that, She had been so shocked it momentarily brought her out of the emotionless state. Just then she was standing in a room, were the floor was checkered green and black, and the walls were covered in black roses. Just then a little green demon appeared. "Heeeelllloo,"

Maka looked at him in disgust, "What are you doing here?" Maka asked upset by this demon because it resembled souls little demon.

"I am here because you are fully in madness," the demon said smirking, and Maka gasped. "Don't worry you are too injured to hurt or kill anyone,"

Maka felt slightly relieved then went back to defensive. "Aw no need to be on the offensive, Maka. I'm not like the little red demon as you call him," The green demon said smirking.

"Why should i trust you?" Maka asked still ready to attack, or defend against this demon.

"Well you are a distrusting one aren't you?" The demon asked smirking.

"Shut up!" Maka yelled getting annoyed "Get to your point,"

"Yesh not a talkative type are you. Anyway I can help you get back,"

"What is the catch?" Maka asked raising her eyebrow.

"The 'Catch' as you call it is to reawaken the demon inside your weapon soul," The green demon said devilishly.

"Guess I'll just stay here then," Maka said and plopped down on a chair that had appeared.

"Think of it this way Maka, your wound will heal then the madness can do what it is meant to do. Destroy and kill," The smirking demon said.

"No," Maka said quietly, and the demon looked extremely angry.

"Do you want everyone you know and love to die!" The demon shouted making her jump.

"I would rather die then reawaken the demon inside soul," Maka said glaring at the demon.

"Fine then i will make you live through your fears," The demon yelled and walked away.

Just then Maka's three fears appeared.

1st) soul leaving her saying he just used her to become a deathsythe

2nd) Soul dying from the black blood.

3rd) And soul cheating on her.

Each of these things appeared in front of her.

Soul walking away from her.

Soul lying on the floor in a pile of black blood

Blair sitting on souls lap kissing him, and him not doing any thing about it.

Each of these things replayed in front of her, over and over again. Each time she saw it replay she screamed louder, and louder. "SOUL!" she screamed over and over again.

* * *

{Mean while}

They were all sitting around Maka just talking to each other when the florr began to shake. it lasted for about a minute (The time the demon was yelling). Soul ran over to Maka and looked at her closely, nothing seemed wrong but he didn't know whether that was good or bad. "Maka he whispered,"

He held her hand as they walked over to him. "Soul is she okay?" Tsubaki asked.

"yeah i don't know where that earth quake came from," Soul said and looked at kid.

"No one else came in asking about it so i assume it just affected this room," Kid said and walked over to Maka. "Soul you may not want to hear this but i think it is a possibility that Maka is dealing with a demon," Kid said and soul pinned a glare on him.

"No she can't be that would mean she has black blood in her," Soul said in denial.

"Actually soul," Tsubaki said quietly, and they all turned to look at her. "I have seen Black blood come from her wounds," She said very quietly, and soul glared at her.

"That's not possible," soul said denying everything now.

"I only saw it come out of a wound on her arm,and some from the one on her back. I didn't bring it up with Maka because I didn't want to add more pressure on her," Tsubaki said and began to cry. BlackStar put his arm over his girl friend and she cried on his shoulder.

"It would Make since for the black blood to work from top to bottom," Kid said thinking it over.

Just then Soul screamed out in pain, and everyone rushed over to him. "Maka" He whispered. "Some thing is wrong with Maka," Soul whispered again, as he heard her scream in his mind.

"You need to go in and rescue her," Kid said and they all looked at him. "Force a soul resonance and enter her soul," he said and Soul nodded.

"Soul resonance," Soul whispered and entered Maka's soul.

* * *

When soul got there he noticed it looked like the inside of his soul except it was green and black checkered floor and had black roses on the walls. He saw Maka on the floor screaming at the three pictures that were playing in front of her. 'her fears,' 'WAIT she only has three!' Soul shouted in his mind. He noticed they all were over him doing different actions.

Soul walking away from her.

Soul lying on the floor in a pile of black blood

Blair sitting on souls lap kissing him, and him not doing any thing about it. Soul was angry that she would think he would do any off those things to her. The last one in particular, he was not her father. He ran over to Maka, and fell to the floor next to her, pulling him into her lap. Her eyes were glued to the three souls that was in front of her. 'is this how i act in my soul?'. he shook his head and rocked Maka back and forth trying to calm her. "Maka it's okay, im not going to leave you, or die, or cheat on you," Soul whispered and Maka finally turned realizing her was there.

"S-soul?" She asked quietly and he nodded she then jumped up and out of his arms walking backwards from him.

"Maka?" He asked as he advanced towards her.

"N-no stay back, you need to get out of here!" Maka exclaimed moving away from him as he got close.

"Not going to happen Maka, i'll leave when you do," Soul said 'Idiot' Maka thought 'Can't he see i am trying to save him'

Just then the little green demon appeared with the little red demon. "GET OUT OF MY SOUL YOU WITHY DEMONS!" Maka shouted and soul realized that the demons were here.

"I thought i swallowed you," Soul said pointing at the little red demon.

"You did but by entering Maka's soul you brought me back! Now We are leaving your two bodies to kill everyone out there!" The red demon shouted, adn he and the green one disappeared.

"Maka you need to get out of here," Soul said and he saw she was watching the three souls again.

"I can't leave till i conquer my fears, its how my soul works," Maka whispered then she began to cry. Soul rushed over to her and held her in his arms. "It's so real," She whispered, and Soul turned her head so she was looking at him.

"Maka let me tell you now nothing will happen to me, and i won't leave you ever!" soul said but he knew Maka wasn't convinced. While he had the courage he pulled Maka to his face and their lips met. Surprisingly she kissed him back, and after a few seconds they pulled back smiling at each other.

Maka turned to the three souls then said "YOU AREN"T REAL!" and they all disappeared.

* * *

Maka woke up with soul's head laying on the bed and everyone looking at her and him. She sat up and they rushed over. Soul sat up as well and looked her over making sure it was really her, Maka did the same for soul. "Good" They both said at the same time.

Their friends looked confused but just then the red demon and green demon appeared in front over them looking quite tall. "What are you foul demons doing here!" Kid shouted, and they looked at him.

"Silence Shinagami," the green one said, and Kid glared at it.

The red one walked over to Maka, and soul jumped in his way. "Stay. Away. form. her!" Soul yelled and the demon chuckled.

"What are you going to do?" The demon mocked then turned back to the green one. "Let us begin our killing spree," he said and the green one nodded disappearing with him.

Maka tried to get up but was held down by soul, "Let us handle them," Kid said and the rest of the gang took off with him.

"Soul we have to help them!" Maka exclaimed and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about Maka. you are injured beyond belief, and can't fight," Soul said looking at her.

Maka pushed him off and got out of the bed. Soul stared at her in shock "How the hell are you doing that!" he exclaimed.

"though i have the scares still they will always be there, but now i have all black blood. It healed me," Maka said and soul glared.

Maka picked up some over her clothes that were brought, and she had sou leave so she could change. After two minutes she was dressed and soul was back in the room. "Soul lets go" Maka said and soul nodded taking off with her.

They got there just in the nick of time. Kid just got shot with pure dark energy making him fall to the floor in pain. Maka looked at soul and knew he wasn't in fighting condition. "Soul" She said and he nodded transforming. She ran up and started attacking the green one were BlackStar and Tsubaki attacked the red one. Maka jumped back when she got a weird feeling and sure enough soul was forced into human form.

"What the hell!" he shouted.

"Soul," Maka said and he looked at her. "catch" She simply said and transformed. Soul still in shock caught her and when the light died down he saw her blade was Green and black, and that she had black roses on the handle. "Soul stop staring and attack," Maka instructed and he nodded. Soul ran forward and started attacking awhile talking to her.

"When"

"How the hell did you think i got out of those ropes," Maka said she doesn't like being spun around

"Maka,"

"I mastered it awhile ago,"

"How long is awhile ago?"

"few months," "SOUL WATCH OUT!" Maka screamed and soul jumped out of the way. "Idiot," She mumbled

"Hey!" he yelled back and she chuckled.

"Soul these demons are ours" Maka said and he looked confused, she could tell by the look on his face. "I mean they came from us," Maka said and untransformed. "Meaning they know every thing about us, and we for them,"

"Okaay?"

"It means we have to draw them back into the us," Maka said

"We have to what?"

"Is the only way," Maka said and ran up to the demon hopping on its shoulder.

"GET OFF ME!" the demon yelled and thrashed trying to throw her off.

"Hey little green friend, yeah its time to say bye to little red," Maka said as she transformed her arm into a blade and then stabbed the demon with it. The Demon screamed in pain and shrunk down to the size of a soul. Luckily Soul was there and caught Maka as she fell. "Thanks," She said and hopped out of his arms and walked to the little demon. (meanwhile Blackstar is passed out and Tsubaki is fighting the red demon to distract it from what was going on.). Maka picked the demon up and looked at it. "When your small like this your kind of cute," Maka told the demon. "Anyways you have to go back were you came from," And Maka closed her hands around the demon and a white light appeared from her hands. When she opened her hands they were empty.

Soul was looking at her in confusion. "Why not eat it?"

"Soul I am half weapon half meister, there is no way in hell i am swallowing a soul," Maka said looking at him. "Soul time to get the next demon," Maka said and Soul nodded. Maka Transformed again and Soul caught her with ease. They ran over to the demon together and When they go there Tsubaki looked at them in confusion but hopped out of the way. "Soul this demon is stronger then little green so we need to weaken it," Maka yelled from her scythe form.

"How i don't know any scythe moves," Soul told her as he blocked the demons attack.

"Leave that to me soul. Just focus on attacking and defending," Maka said and she began to focus. Each hit or block Maka drew more power in the attack.

"Maka are you ready?" Soul yelled as he saw the Demon become surrounded by a dark aura.

"Not quite be careful soul the demon is gathering for a powerful attack." Maka stated.

"No duh Maka," Soul said as he ran to attack the demon.

"Soul," Maka cautioned.

Just then the demon attacked with the dark energy he had gathered. It hit soul dead on, causing soul to fall to the ground. Maka untransformed and caught soul before he hit the ground. "SOUL!" She shouted as he landed in her hands. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Just a little scratch," Soul said as he passed out. Maka gently layed him on the ground and stood up her hair covering her eyes.

She looked at the demon unaware that her eyes had changed to red. "For harming my weapon," then her head snapped up, "You are going down!" Just then Maka bowed down on one knee as if she was praying.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LITTLE GIRL!" The red demon shouted and ran forward attack ready. but when he got close there was a barrier around her.

"Ancient Scythe pair i ask of you lend me your power so i can rid off this demon," Maka whispered and a white light engulfed her. When the white light died down Maka had her arm transformed into a blade and her eyes were glowing red with power. She stood up and ran forward attacking the demon. See had the advantage of taking it by surprise, but that lasted for a few seconds then the demon began blocking her attacks. Maka attacks became stronger with each hit till she was able to stab him shrinking him down to the size of a soul. The demon landed in her hands and she turned to look at soul.

"I won't let you deal with him any more," She whispered and cupped her hands around the demon. light came from around her hands and when she opened them again the demon was gone. Inside of her with the other demon. She then ran over to soul and picked him up. With soul in her arms she ran over to the others.

They gasped n shock when they saw her. "Maka you have one green eye and one red eye," Liz said and she looked like she was going to pass out.

"Whatever we need to get these boys some medical attention," Maka said motioning to the unmoving boys of their group. The girls nodded and picked up the boys. With the boys they ran into the DWMA. They ran all the way to the nurse office ignoring everyone they passed or bumped into. They all crashed into the nurses office setting the boys on the beds. Stein ran in curious as to what was going on.

"What happened!" Stein demanded looking at the three boys.

"A green and a red demon escaped from mine and soul's souls ( try saying that five times fast)," Maka said and Stein turned to look at her and when she did he gasped in shock.

"Maka did you take both of those demons inside your soul?" Stein questioned and Maka nodded. "That would explain your red and green eyes. Be careful with two demons in you don't let them take over,"

"Professor i understand that but right now i could careless, You need to help them!" Maka exclaimed pointing to the boys.

Stein nodded his head and walked over to kid. "Kid is fine just let him sleep it off same goes for BlackStar." Stein said and moved to Soul. "As for soul his has dark energy in him,"

Maka banged her fist into the wall leaving a dent and shocking everyone. "What. Can. ?" Maka asked with a deadly calm.

"Dark energy can only be removed with good/light energy," Stein said slightly covering his head afraid of a Maka Chop.

Maka walked over to Soul, "How does he get good/light energy in him?"

"I do not know," Stein said and this time Maka did throw a book at his head. "Fine. go into his soul and bring him out with good/light energy. Just don't Maka Chop him," Stein mumbled the last part.

Maka nodded her head and grabbed souls hand, opening their soul resonance. Every one gasped at how powerful their bond had become.

* * *

Maka was back inside soul's soul. Maka was there for a second before soul called out "Maka?"

Maka ran over to him, but when she got close she was thrown back by a wall of darkness. "Soul?" Maka asked

"There is dark energy," Soul responded.

Maka glowed with good/Light energy. Soul stared at her wide eyed. "Maka," He said as Maka Brought her hand up to touch the barrier that was blocking her from him. The barrier broke down on touch and Soul ran up to Maka pulling her close to him. He tilited her head so that he could look at her, and when he did he saw Maka's eyes. "Maka what did you do?" He asked with a calm anger.

"I took both demons into my soul," Maka whispered, and tried to look away from soul but he held her chin still.

"Why would you do that Maka?" Soul asked calming down.

"I had too soul. It was the only way," Maka whispered. "I need to get you out of here,"

Soul shook his head no and said, "not till you tell me why you would do something so stupid as to take not one but two demons into your soul."

"I did it because i don't want you to suffer anymore, and" Maka said then breathed in, "And because I love you soul," When the words escaped her mouth Soul crashed his lips down to hers, and she kissed him back. After a few minutes they pulled away looking at each other.

"I love you too Maka," Soul said and Maka smiled a smile that could light up the whole world.

* * *

Just then the room disappeared and Soul began sitting up in the bed.

"Welcome back," Maka said smiling at him. Soul didn't see the others looking at him, so when he brought Maka down for a kiss, they all gasped.

"Maka!" Liz said with a smile. "When!" She exclaimed jumping around like her sister. Soul and Maka sweatdropped while blushing.

Maka blushed and looked away. "I must say i am intrigued as well," Stein said and Maka threw another book at him. "I would give you a detention but i would be afraid of what you would do," Stein mumbled rubbing his head that now had a book dent in it.

"TELL YOUR GOD HOW IT HAPPENED!" BlackStar shouted and everyone seat-dropped.

Maka threw a book at his head making him pass out again. "Idiot," Maka mumbled.

"Maka since when can you fully transform into a weapon?" Kid asked

"A while," Maka simply said and everyone but soul sweat-dropped. Maka's eyes widened as she remembered something, She fell to her knees which caused everyone to yell "I was crowned top player," Maka said and they all sweat-dropped, except Stein who was confused.

"That is right Serrie," BlackStar grinned.

"Shut up AStar," Maka said and BlackStar just laughed.

"How did ya know?" Kid asked

"Well i figured out who eater was the day after i got hurt. Blackstar if figured out at the same time. I had suspicions about you three," Maka said and they all nodded.

"When did you figure out I was Eater?" Soul asked and Maka looked at him.

"You left your Nerve Gear on. And eater really" Maka said, and he laughed.

They all laughed with him.

Kid ( who had gotten out of the bed) swung his arm over Liz who blushed.

BlackStar did the same with Tsubaki but she turned and kissed him.

Maka and soul looked at each other and Maka said "A good ending"

* * *

That is all! Real life & Gaming life is over. The reason i called this Chapter ending and beginning is because it ended and because it was the start of two relationships.

I found this chapter extremely hard to right. i had like three other tabs open reading fanfiction because i just found it really hard to write.

I am really sad to see it end but all stories have to end. :(

I have a answer to a question that was asked in the last chapter.

Fowy pup

does that game device have knives in it or something? i don't understand why they would design it that way...

Fowy pup

No the device doesn't have blades in it. Maka was a major hacker, and the game knew so since the device was on her head it was able to recreate the damage done in the game by activating her weapon form. So in a way Maka was actually hurting herself. It was't a designee fault it was the creators who wanted to find a way to punish hackers. Maka was not aware of this and hacked.

Hope it answers your question you had :)

~ ~Writer~ ~

See you all next in another fanfiction!


	9. AN Squeal?

Don't own Soul Eater!

* * *

Hey guys I am considering doing a squeal to this story!

Comment on if you think I should, and Give me some ideas on what the squeal should be about!

I Really do need your feed back on this!

Bye for now!


End file.
